The Castles
by RainbowChaos
Summary: One-shots, each showing a day in the life of Mr. And Mrs. Castle.
1. Inspiration

Richard Castle reached over to the plate of cookies beside his laptop and picked one up, taking a large bite before shoving the rest into his mouth, another quickly following the first. He then placed his fingers in the correct position over the worn out letters, he desperately needed a new computer but was too lazy to go out and buy one. He stared at the blank document in front of him and, taking one last glance at the pile of cookies off to the side, got to work on his latest story.

After what he thought couldn't have been more than half an hour he heard light, muffled footsteps coast along the shiny, dark floors of his loft apartment. A few seconds after that, long, slim fingers were gently running through his floppy chocolate brown hair and he sighed softly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch of his wife, Kate.

"How's the writing going?" Kate asked, a smile on her lips as she leaned down and gently kissed her husband's scalp, continuing to play with his hair.

"Pretty smoothly actually." He raised his arm in a gesture towards the computer screen where Kate could see he was already on his second chapter.

She chuckled softly, usually her husband was the master of procrastination but today he seemed to be eager to get up early and write.

"What's up with you this morning? You almost never get up this early to write?" She asks lightly, slipping her fluffy pink slippers off and sliding them across the floor,watching as they ended up somewhere in the corner.

He opened his eyes, shrugged and smiled up at her from where he was still reclining in his desk chair.

"New inspiration I guess." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Kate smiled and stepped out of his embrace.

"Look," she started. "I know you have to write and all but-" her hands slipped to the belt tied tightly around her waist, holding her translucent caramel brown robe together. "maybe you could squeeze in a little... distraction" she smiled and pulled on the belt, the robe coming apart and falling to the floor with a light thump.

He gulped and looked her up and down before slowly shutting his laptop and pushing himself out of his comfortable leather chair. "Distraction would be... nice..." he managed before she pulled on the collar of his black T-shirt, leading them down the hall to their bedroom and shutting the door with a loud bang.


	2. The Letter

**Disclaimer: Haha...No**

* * *

It was finally happening. Katherine Beckett was officially moving into the loft with her husband today. She was in the kitchen, separating all her utensils and supplies into two piles, what she would take with her and what she would donate to GoodWill.

Castle stood beside Kate's stripped bed, a box half packed with his wife's memories sitting in front of him. Her room was almost completely packed up, he just needed to finish sorting through her end table drawers before they could load the moving truck and make their way to their shared home.

That's when he found the neatly folded piece of paper near the back of the drawer, flattened under everything else. Castle was immediately curious. He carefully removed it from the drawer before unfolding it into thirds, carelessly skimming over the words at first before slowing down when he spotted his name near the end.

_It's clear that you and Castle have something real. And you're fighting it._

When he reached the words "if only" he turned the somewhat lengthy letter over in his hands a couple of times, searching for any clues as to who wrote it.

"Kate?" He called out to his wife, not taking his eyes off the sheet of paper in his grasp.

"Yeah?" She yelled back from her place in the kitchen.

"Who wrote this?"

"Who wrote what, babe?"

Kate moved down the hall, now standing in the doorway of her empty bedroom, one hand on the door frame, the other on her hip.

Castle held up the somewhat crinkled letter. She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened slightly. Kate straightened out before she made her way over to her husband, taking the paper out of his hands.

"I forgot I had this..." She murmured, eyes drifting over the neat, cursive lettering.

"You and Castle have something real, and you're fighting it." He quotes with a half smirk. Kate blushed before she looked back up at her husband. She finally shrugged one shoulder.

"Well, he was right."

"Who was right?"

"Royce. He wrote this sometime before he died. Lanie found it on his body."

Castle came up beside Kate, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer before pressing a comforting kiss to the top of her head.

"I read it again on the plane home from L.A..." She started, turning around in his arms before wrapping herself around him.

"When I finished it, I looked over at you."

"Really?" Castle asked, a grin stretching across his face as he looked down at her.

"Mhm, You were sleeping like a baby," She giggled at his slightly offended expression before continuing "A ruggedly handsome baby."

"Much better." He took the letter from her, placing it on the bed behind them before fully wrapping her in his strong embrace.


End file.
